


To Set Eyes Upon Your Heart (~2100 years later)

by disco-mouse (swamp_mouse)



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Nagron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swamp_mouse/pseuds/disco-mouse





	To Set Eyes Upon Your Heart (~2100 years later)

[](http://elanandrafa.tumblr.com/post/45007231518/to-lay-eyes-upon-your-heart)


End file.
